


College? College.

by PrincessSkylar



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Drinking, Drunk Kisses, Lots of drinking, M/M, Underage Drinking, drunk, mentions a handjob, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSkylar/pseuds/PrincessSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt only ever "saw" Foggy's face once. Because it was weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College? College.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time Foggy and Matt have a gay moment, Aida and I turn to each other. One of us will say "College?" and the other replies, "College."   
> Because, in college, Matt and Foggy clearly did something gay.

Drinking at Josie’s had become routine for Foggy and Karen, ever since the night they drank that eel.

 

So this was an average Friday night, the two of them telling random stories and laughing, while Matt was secretly running around town in ridiculous pajamas, fighting crime.

 

Tonight became a little more interesting, however, when, to break a silence, Foggy asked, “What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?”

 

Karen giggled a bit as she thought. “I had one of those... Those awkward lesbian moments,” she admitted.

 

Foggy grinned. “That’s a story I’d like to hear.”

 

“Well, there was this girl I was close with,” she began. “Her name was... Skye. And we, were drunk, and watched some lesbian movie and questions were asked. And answered,” she laughed. “Not my thing.”

 

“Shame,” Foggy replied, then laughed. “Y’know, I had a gay thing, once. ‘N college.”

 

Karen raised both her eyebrows. “Wait really?”

 

“Yeah.” Foggy nodded, looking down at his drink with a nostalgic smile. “With Matt.”

 

There was a pause in Karen’s reactions. “Wait... Sorry, what? With Matt? Oh, I have to hear with this.”

 

“Shit,” Foggy muttered before laughing again. “I totally just said that out loud. Okay, okay, so, it was our first year of college…”

 

…

 

Meeting Matt Murdock had quickly answered a question which Foggy had been asking himself for a few years. That answer was yes. Yes, Foggy Nelson was definitely, _way_ into dudes.

 

But he knew better than to go around telling people about it. He wasn’t stupid. He felt bad for keeping something that important from Matt, who had, in the short time they’d known each other, already become his closest friend… But Matt, being the object of his affections, was the absolute last person that could know. Ever.

 

He thought about all of this as he and Matt were walking to the nearest bar, some rinky-dink place he had never heard of. Matt was talking about… Something. Foggy had stopped paying attention at some point. Oops.

 

“Still here?” Matt laughed. “You’re spacing out. Again.”

 

Foggy laughed lightly. “Yeah, sorry, just…” He shook his head. “Thinking.”

 

Matt gave a grin. “Is it about that girl you’re trying to impress?”

 

Foggy shrugged. “Guilty,” he replied cheerfully. In truth, Matt  _was_ the girl.

 

“You have another plan?” Matt asked, as they walked inside the bar.

 

Foggy shook his head disappointedly. “No. Got any advice?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Hmm,” the redhead thought as Foggy lead him to a seat. “Have you tried being honest?”

 

Foggy chuckled. “Funny.”

 

“I’m serious,” Matt grinned. “Girls love an honest man. And if not, you can always try those amusing pick up lines.”

 

Foggy shrugged as he took a seat for himself. “I don’t know, Matt. I don’t think I’m her type,” he said as he waved over a bartender.

 

Matt rested his cane along a wall. “Never know until you ask,” he pointed out.

 

Foggy shook his head again and turned his gaze on the approaching bartender. “How about we talk about something else now?”

 

“What can I get you boys?” asked the woman behind the counter.

 

“I picked last time, Foggy, you get to chose tonight,” Matt told him, looking in the general direction of the people talking.

 

“A bottle of scotch and two tumblers,” Foggy said, sliding money over the counter and watching Matt.

 

Matt thought for a moment before deciding something. “Tell me what you see,” he prompted.

 

Foggy turned around on his stool and leaned back against the counter. “There’s… A couple of booths along each wall, a group of shady looking guys in the corner, a couple of girls who look too young to be here. The front wall is lined with windows, and I can see the street outside, which isn’t particularly busy tonight…”

 

Matt was listening intently, facing the general direction of Foggy. “Sounds like a very casual Thursday,” he mused.

 

Foggy shrugged. “Guess it is,” he agreed, looking back to Matt. The bartender set down their glasses next to them, and Foggy eagerly poured himself a glass and took a long drink.

 

Matt took a sip from his drink. “You seem... Un-Foggy-Like tonight.”

 

Foggy frowned. “I do?” he asked, managing to sound nonchalant despite the slight panic in his chest.

 

“Yeah. Is it because of finals?” Matt asked, genuinely concerned for his best friend, as he took a drink from his glass.

 

“Yeah,” Foggy replied with a small sigh, relaxing a bit. It was easy to hide things from a guy who came up with your lies for you. Yeah, that thought only succeeded in making him feel shittier.

 

Matt just gave him a smile. “Well you shouldn’t be worried. You’re going to pass just fine,” he assured him as he finished the rest of his drink. “You study with me after all.”

 

Foggy chuckled and turned to face the bar again. “Yeah, you’re right,” he conceded.

 

“That’s why I said it,” Matt informed him, as reached a hesitant hand for the bottle. Once he located it he carefully poured himself a bit more.

 

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Foggy commented.

 

Matt laughed, and looked pretty proud. “You may have said so a few times already.”

 

 _An adorable little shit,_ Foggy thought, turning his gaze on the glass of scotch in his hand. He took another drink.

 

Matt took a few more drinks from his glass. “You know, sometimes I wonder if we should really be blowing all our money on drinking every other weekend.”

 

“Oh, don’t be such a killjoy, Murdock,” Foggy replied, waving off the comment. “Blowing our money would be if we drank _every_ weekend. It’s not a crime to have fun.”

 

“It is when you almost steal three bottles of Scotch,” he pointed out, referring to the last time Foggy had a bit too much to drink.

 

Foggy laughed. “Fair enough,” he conceded, before taking another drink.

 

Matt kept up his grin as he drank a bit more too. Once again, carefully filling up his cup.

 

Foggy watched Matt carefully for a second, noting the amount of alcohol he was currently downing. “Rough day?” he asked.

 

Matt paused a bit. “Yeah, sort of... Sort of got into a fight,” he admitted.

 

“What? You were in a fight? With who? Over what?”

 

“It was stupid,” Matt shook the questions off.

 

“Well, that was obvious,” Foggy replied indignantly, “What happened? Are you okay?”

 

Matt pressed his lips together before taking a sip of his drink. “I’m fine. A black eye maybe, but that really doesn’t do much so,” he shrugged.

 

“Who was it?” Foggy demanded. “I’ll kill him.”

 

Matt laughed. “Foggy, you can barely kill a fly.”

 

Foggy couldn’t help but smile at that. He never could help but smile whenever he heard that laugh. “Alright, fair enough,” he conceded, relaxing a bit. “Just be careful, okay?”

 

“I will. Most of the time,” he joked, before growing a bit more serious. “I promise.”

 

“You’re word’s good enough for me,” Foggy decided with a sigh, before taking another drink from his glass.

 

Matt took a small drink, smiling before looking lost in thought.

 

Foggy finished off his drink before pouring himself another one. “So, what’s on your mind?”

 

“Finals,” he admitted. “Among other things.”

 

“Other things?” Foggy pressed cautiously.

 

Matt thought for a moment, and took a long sip of his drink. “Sometimes I get the sudden feeling of wanting do anything to just... See one more time.”

 

The selfish part of Foggy wished he hadn’t asked, as he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He looked down at his drink. “Yeah, that’s… I bet.”

 

“Sorry. Hate to be a killjoy,” he tried joking, though it sounded a bit forced.

 

Foggy shrugged. “I think you’ve earned the right to complain,” he countered, looking at Matt with a sympathetic smile.

 

Matt thought for a moment before allowing himself to actually smile. “But I can’t complain about classes?”

 

Foggy scoffed. “Hell no! We all have to deal with that.”

 

Times like this was one of the many reasons Matt said he liked hanging around Foggy. Because whenever he was sad and broody, Foggy just... Made things better. “Alright, fair enough,” he laughed.

 

“You’re not missing much, anyway. Campus is boring and the teachers are all ugly,” Foggy assured him. “And you’re roommate, ugh, consider yourself lucky you’re not waking up to that face.”

 

Matt thought about that for a moment. “Oh I doubt that,” he replied, taking a drink of his whiskey. The truth, Foggy had later learned, Foggy was nearly about the only thing he really wanted to see. Next to the sky.

 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, and we’ll both be happier people for it,” Foggy laughed, before taking another sip from his drink.

 

Matt just shook his head, and laughed again. “I’m glad I got you as a roommate.”

 

Foggy smiled again and looked down. “Yeah, me too.”

 

A bottle and a half of scotch later, the two young adults were stumbling out of the bar and making their way clumsily down the sidewalk back to their dorms.

 

Or, at least, the dorms had been their original destination. Halfway there, between the laughing, the talking, and the stumbling around like the drunken idiots they were, they forgot what they had been after, and collapsed into a bench off the side of the walkway.

 

Matt was laughing at something Foggy said, and once he caught his breath he managed to voice what was bothering him earlier. “Hey... Hey Foggy,” he said, voice slow and a bit unsure.

 

“Yes?” Foggy replied, holding back giggles and doing his best to sit up straight.

 

“I... You know how I do the thing with, with girls to ‘see’ their faces?” he asked.

 

“M-hm?” Foggy leaned against the back of the bench and looked up at Matt’s face, remembering all the times he’d half-wished he had been those girls.

 

Matt hesitated for a second. “I want to do that to you.”

 

Foggy paused, frowning slightly. “I dunno, Matt, I like that you don’ know what I look like. ‘S comforting.”

 

“I... Oh, okay,” Matt said, sounding more than disappointed. “Never mind then.”

 

Foggy stared at Matt for a moment, disappointed in his own decision. The short pause that followed felt horrendously long, before he tentatively reached for Matt’s hands. “Here,” he muttered, lifting the taller man’s hands to his face. “Go ahead.”

 

Matt’s disappointed look turned into a grin. With his palms pressed to Foggy’s cheeks, he used his thumbs to explore his face. Finding the dimensions of his best friend’s face. His bone structured, and getting as close as possible to actually seeing him.

 

“Liar,” Matt whispered. “I think you’re beautiful.”

 

It was weird and unfamiliar to have someone touch his face like that. A little uncomfortable, but kind of nice. It was all of these things times ten to be called beautiful, especially by Matt Murdock, who was both drop-dead gorgeous and, as far as Foggy had been aware up to this point, completely heterosexual. His heart sped up and he could feel blood rushing to his face, but he couldn’t help smiling. “You should look at yourself,” he said weakly, trying to make a joke.

 

Matt gave a weak laugh. “That’s what I have you for,” he pointed out and after a moment of lingering, dropped his hands.

 

Foggy missed the contact as soon as it was gone, but even in his current drunk-off-his-ass state, he wasn’t brave enough to try and bring it back.

 

Matt messed with his hands for a moment, trying to think clearly despite being drunk. “Sorry, tha’ was... Yeah.”

 

“No, it was nice,” Foggy replied without much thought. “It was weird, but good weird. I liked it.”

 

Matt smiled quite a bit at that, but seemed to be at a loss for words. He had something on his mind, but it was hard to tell what exactly.

 

Foggy looked down at his hands, because he worried that if he continued to look at Matt, he might do something really stupid… Like kiss him.

 

“If this was movie...” Matt mused, more to himself than Foggy.

 

Foggy frowned, his scotch-soaked mind unable to figure out what that meant. He looked back up at Matt. “What if this was a movie?”

 

Matt kept his gaze, well his head, down at his hands. “Well... I dunno. I’d kiss you probably.”

 

Foggy froze, as much as he could in his current state. He looked up and blinked a couple of times. “D’you… Wanna do that?”

 

“Kinda. Yes,” Matt answered, moving his head towards Foggy’s direction.

 

Foggy’s heart sort of felt like it was going to give out. “Then what’s stopping you?”

 

Matt paused in thought, before swallowing. “I don’t know. Are you goin’ to?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I kinda really wanna do that,” Foggy admitted.

 

It took Matt a couple seconds for him to register what Foggy said. Once it clicked, he slowly reached back up to place his hands back on Foggy’s face. He paused for a moment to do something rare. He took of his glasses. Placed them on his lap, and moving his hand back. After one more moment’s pause, Matt leaned forward to kiss Foggy.

 

Foggy instantly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck. The whole thing was sloppy, and kind of awkward, but Foggy wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

 

Matt pulled back first, keeping at a slight awkward distance since he couldn’t really tell how far back he was. He didn’t speak though, as he was at a loss of words.

 

Foggy bit his lip and leaned back, hesitant to open his eyes in fear of what Matt’s reaction would be. He was already regretting this. He knew that the two of them being drunk meant that his feelings would be interpreted as just a drunken mistake, he knew it was possible that that was all this was, or at least what Matt would think it was.

 

The redhead took a deep breath. “Foggy...” he began, but wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue.

 

“Yeah?” Foggy replied softly, his heart fluttering.

 

“I can’t... I can’t date you,” he said.

 

Foggy lowered his gaze, disappointment weighing on his chest like an anchor. “Right…” There were a thousand reasons it was a bad idea, and he didn’t want to hear any of them. “You’re right, we should just… Just pretend like this never happened.” He mentally cursed his shaky voice and stood up. “Let’s just go back.”

 

Matt let out a sigh. “Foggy wait,” he said, standing up as well. Hands wrapped tightly around his cane. “Can I explain?”

 

Foggy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which threw him slightly off balance. He had almost forgotten how drunk he was. “Yeah, of course," he replied, tossing his arms down by his side in defeat.

 

“You know... You know none of my relationships end... Well. And I don’t, don’t want to lose you,” he admitted, trying to face where Foggy was talking.

 

Foggy wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. He smiled slightly. “‘S gonna take a whole lot more than that to get rid of me, Matty.”

 

There was a slight smirk on Matt’s lips. “I just... Don’t want to push my luck. You know my luck isn’t the best.”

 

Foggy took a slow breath and looked away from Matt, trying to collect his blurry thoughts and his confusing emotions, trying to decide what to say. “Alright.” He decided, reluctantly, not to argue. He looked to his best friend again. “You’re right, again. We’re fine the way we are.”

 

“No... No hard feelings?” Matt asked, a bit of guilt in his voice.

 

Foggy nodded, before letting out a small, stifled laugh. He patted Matt’s shoulder. “Course not.”

 

“Good, good,” Matt let out a breath of relief.

 

“Now, c’mon, ‘m ready to go to bed.”

 

…

 

“And… That was pretty much the end of it,” Foggy concluded.

 

Karen blinked and took a moment to responds. “That’s... Wow... Kinda a sucky ending.”

 

Foggy laughed and nodded. “Could’a been a lot worse.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true,” she took a sip of her drink. “You two would’ve been a cute couple.”

 

Foggy smiled. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

Karen smiled back, and hummed for a moment. “And that was your only gay moment?”

 

“Well…” Foggy said slowly, unsurely.

 

“Well, come on, spill!” Karen urged, giggling a bit.

 

Foggy shrugged. “It wasn’t anything ‘mportant, just a handjob… In an alley.” He smiled mischievously. “That was fun.”

 

Karen choked on her drink. “A hand-- Who?”

 

“Matt,” Foggy answered, before his smile disappeared and he quietly cursed. “I wasn’ s’posed to tell anyone that.”

 

“Wait but you two aren’t a thing?”

 

“We’re not. It was one time, months ago,” Foggy assured her, “We agreed not to talk about it so I’m’a stop talking ‘fore I say anything stupider.”

 

Karen just blinked. “Oh my god,” she whispered.

 

“Shit,” Foggy laughed quietly. “Don’ tell him I told you," he whispered loudly.

 

Karen groaned, “But waaaait, you can’t just say that and not give details!”

 

“No, ‘ve said too much already,” Foggy insisted, lowering his head against the table. “Matt’s gonna kill me.”

 

“I won’t tell,” she insisted. “Promise.”

 

Foggy lifted his head and patted Karen’s shoulder. “You’re a good friend.”

 

Karen grinned and laughed a bit.

 

**…**

 

Foggy walked into work with a massive hangover and very little memory of the night before. He only remembered the feeling of regret, and he prayed that the only thing he regretted was drinking so damn much.

 

He collapsed at his desk and started sorting through papers, ignoring Karen when she walked in. His mind zoned out completely, very little thought within it.

 

Then Matt walked in.

 

Matt. He remembered talking about Matt with Karen. But then, when didn’t they talk about Matt?

 

He was ready to blow it off, when he heard Karen say, “Hey, Matt? Weird question, but, have you ever given or received a gay handjob?”

 

Then it all rushed back. Every muscle in Foggy’s body tensed, his face heating considerably. He dragged his eyes to Matt in anticipation of his answer.

 

Matt paused. “Given,” he answered bluntly before walking to his office.

 

Foggy slammed his face into his desk, and Karen laughed in delight.

 


End file.
